girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Master Plan
Girl Meets Master Plan is the eighteenth episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World.http://media.tumblr.com/b75c8104dfe5f15df62d57b06cbf43a7/tumblr_inline_n7hrhtXeyL1qzsm3d.png It aired on January 16, 2015 to 2.7 million viewers.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/535532747130175488 Overview It's Maya's birthday and Riley has decided to give her a BFF friendship ring. After giving her the ring, Maya reveals to Riley that her mom had forgotten her birthday and left for work before she even woke up, which upsets Riley. Meanwhile, Shawn comes to visit the Matthews because he is doing a photo project called "New York on less than $100," and asks Cory if he can crash there for the weekend. This leads Riley to trying to pair up Shawn and Maya's mother so Shawn can be her dad. Plot It’s Maya’s 14th birthday, and it appears her mother has forgotten, as she was gone when Maya woke up, and Maya assumes she took an extra shift at work. Riley is furious that Maya’s mother has forgotten her birthday, but Maya won’t let her do anything about it. Shawn is visiting because he’s doing a story about weekends in New York for less than 100 dollars, and after hearing Cory tell Topanga that he loves her, the girls ask Shawn if he’s ever been in love. He answers by telling them about Angela, and how she left him broken hearted. This story makes Maya feel close to Shawn, because they both seem to get left a lot. Riley decides something should be done about Maya’s mother missing her birthday, even if Maya doesn’t want it too, and her idea of the perfect plan, is one in which Shawn meets Maya’s mother and falls in love with her, so he can be Maya’s father. She asks her father to help her make this happen, and Cory agrees it’s a good idea. Shawn, like Riley, is furious when he hears that Maya’s mother has forgotten her birthday. He sees a lot of himself in Maya, and has really begun to care about her. Oblivious to Riley and Cory’s plan, he asks Cory to do something about the situation, and says it isn’t like him to ignore such an obvious case of bad parenting, but Cory claims he’s retired from the meddling business, and says that if Shawn wants anything done, he has to do it himself. Shawn takes the bate, and goes down to the diner where Maya’s mother works to tell her off, but after yelling at her for working on her daughter’s birthday, he discovers that she’s working an extra shift that day because she’s desperately trying to get enough money to pay for the perfect present for Maya: a locket with a picture of the two of them in it. Shawn is touched, and helps her pay for it, and tells her he wants to be the one to take the picture. Back at the Matthews apartment, Maya learns the truth about why her mother worked that day, and she also learns that it wasn’t her mother’s fault that her father left – her mother got left, just like her and Shawn. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Also starring *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *Sonalii Castillo as Camille Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) did not appear in this episode. *Writers have tweeted that Auggie was "downstairs" during the events of the episode, which likely means that after Cory bought the cake, Auggie asked to spend the day at the bakery with Mrs. Svorski. *Angela Moore was mentioned, however Riley does not recognize the name, perhaps indicating Topanga and Angela have lost contact. *It was mentioned how Shawn fell in love with Angela was looking through her purse, which is referring to the Boy Meets World episode "I Love You, Donna Karan". *This is the second time in the series that Cory was yipping in his sleep. The first time was in "Girl Meets Home for the Holidays." *Topanga was unaware Cory gave an extra key to Shawn. *Farkle admits to secretly recording both Riley and Maya over the years to form a linguistic data bank of their voices, for his customized talking watch(es). *Katy mentions the weekend trip that Maya enjoyed with Shawn and the Matthews, which is referring to the Girl Meets World episode "Girl Meets Home for the Holidays." *Maya's desire for a heart-shaped locket was first seen in Girl Meets the Truth. *Topanga does not let Cory wear the friendship ring Shawn gave him. *While Maya was making a wish on her birthday cake, she gazed directly at Shawn and her mom. *The Nighthawk Diner has a Menell Breakfast Special on their menu, named after writer/producer Jeff Menell. *Beverage dispensers for Wahoo Punch and others including Blix, and Schneider's Root Beer from the Nickelodeon shows iCarly, Victorious, Sam & Cat, and Henry Danger are seen behind Katy in the second scene at the Nighthawk Diner. *The character title graphics were: ** The Fixer - Cory Matthews ** The Apprentice - Riley Matthews ** The Inspiration - Topanga Matthews ** The Fixer's Best Friend - Shawn Hunter ** The Apprentice's Best Friend - Maya Hart ** The Wonk - Farkle Minkus ** The Face - Lucas Friar * The Master Plan Steps were: # "Set The Trap" # "Lucas' Rope Trick" # "Happily Ever After" # "We're Gonna Need A New Plan" * Early in the second episode of the seventh season of Boy Meets World (For Love and Apartments, air date Oct 1, 1999), Cory (The Fixer in the current episode) indicated to Topanga, Angela, and Shawn "Well, I'm gonna fix you, and I'm gonna fix you, and I'm gonna fix you." * In the same episode, Cory learned that Jedidiah found a new woman, but Topanga didn't know. Rhiannon didn't tell her because she didn't want her to hate her father, just as Katy didn't tell Maya that her father left. * Shortly afterwards, in regard to the situation, Cory said to Topanga in front of Shawn "Everything I believe was wrong." In the current episode, Shawn says to Maya in front of Cory and Topanga "Everything you think is wrong" in regards to what she believed about her mother pushing her father away. * Final episode filmed for the first season. * Shawn's stepmother Virna was mentioned by Cory three times. One because he said that Maya's mother was not careless as Shawn's mother and imitating her ways, saying that she will choose to run away from her family again and when he said she forgot where she lived. *Cory had previously acted out an "Italian godfatheresque un-retirement" scenario before in BMW 6th Season episode "Bee True," when Eric convinced him they needed to assist Mr. Feeny in winning the love of his future wife, Dean Bolander. * Maya puts her friendship ring on the index finger of her right hand and she puts the other friendship ring on the index finger of Riley's left hand. * Maya is older than Riley (however, this isn't a surprise, considering Riley is born in December). * This episode was filmed after the season finale, Girl Meets First Date yet aired two episodes beforehand. International Premieres * January 30, 2015 (Canada) * March 13, 2015 (UK and Ireland) * April 23, 2015 (Australia) * May 3, 2015 (Italy) * May 9, 2015 (Romania, Bulgaria) * May 14, 2015 (Israel) * June 1, 2015 (Germany) * July 10, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) * July 25, 2015 (Latin America) * August 22, 2015 (Poland, Middle East, and Africa) Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes